Accidental Visit? Revised
by moja ganda
Summary: Two mysterious sons of the most unexpected couple visits the past where their parents still hate each other.
1. Akira's Arrival

_Kaname x Zero_

 **Summary** : two mysterious sons of the most unexpected couple visits the past where their parents still hate each other.

Ch. 1- Akira's Arrival

Many of the Day class students are shouting happily as their favorite and much adored Night class students are parading calmly towards their classroom.

Supervising them of course are the two prefects of Cross Academy; Zero Kiryuu, a hunter turned vampire, and Yuki Cross, a vampire turned human [the latter fact of course is unknown to both prefects].

Suddenly, during the crossover a loud explosion was heard from the direction where the Night Class Dormitory is located. As expected, the girls from the Day Class although scared and panicking refuse to leave the potentially dangerous vicinity. However they left, reluctantly after Zero shouted, "F*ck off" angrily.

The Night Class students on the other hand became tense with the prospect of someone who wishes to injure their king. Simultaneously all vampire activated their power [except Kaname], while the two prefects activated their anti-vampire weapon to properly protect themselves from the unknown intruder.

What came from the smoke surrounding the entrance of the Night Cass Dormitory was a child, about 06 years of age with brown hair and lavender eyes. He is wearing a simple T—shirt, skinny jeans and running shoes. However although his outward appearance gives out the image that he is innocent, his aura screams dangerous as all the vampires can sense that the child is clearly a pureblood like the Vampire King.

"Who are you?" shouted Zero while warily looking at the child's lavender eyes that are identical to his own.

"Good afternoon to you all. My name is Akira," said the kid cheerfully. He looked at Zero's direction, and then proceeded to bow his head respectfully while at the same time putting his right hand in his left chest. This of course made everyone confuse except for the pureblood as unknown to all but he, the way the child showed his respect to Zero is only done when a Kuran child is greeting his or her mother /bearer.

Before Zero could say anything, he was hindered by the pureblood himself saying, "Well Kiryuu I didn't know that you know this child. How old is he?" Although his face showed amusement to Zero and the rest, inside he is puzzled with the child's action. After all the child's action indicates that he is of Kuran linage.

"Shut up Kuran!" Zero started angrily. "And how did you even know me? I can't even recall ever meeting you before." He finished in a voice full of confusion while diverting his eyes from Kuran to Akira.

"Don't you dare disrespect Kaname-sama! You….." said Aido Hanabusa but was unable to finish let alone speak or even move as Akira's lavender eyes turned burgundy is directed at him.

From beside Kaname, Akira decided to speak, his voice clearly reflecting his anger. "Isn't it you who is being disrespectful towards you leader, Hanabusa Aido? Since it is you who intervene the interesting process in which my father chooses to find out the answers he is seeking."

"Father?" everyone shouted except Kaname and Zero. Surprise that such a child would dare make fun of the Vampire King. After all it's universally known that Kaname Kuran does not have any wife or a child to speak of. Furthermore the notion itself is impossible to comprehend since the supposed child seemed to respect Zero, even holding him in high regard, which is inconceivable since he is nothing but a level D in vampire hierarchy [second to lowest].

"What proof do you have for claiming such outrageous thing?" Kaname asked. If everyone is paying attention they would notice that Kaname is not one bit bothered by the idea that this child who came out of nowhere could potentially be his offspring with Zero.

"Of course father, I would not claim such tittle without any proof of my ancestry," said Akira with a smirk that ironically resembles Zero's, who at the moment is uncharacteristically silent.

"You're proof then?" Kaname said looking at Akira pointedly.

Everyone was surprise with Akira's next action; he bowed his head similar to how he bowed to Zero earlier but instead of putting his right hand in his left chest, he took the older pureblood's left hand and then proceeded to kiss it. This form of greeting again is only practiced in the Kuran family. It is only done when one is greeting the Kuran patriarch. It is practiced since the beginning of their reign as the most powerful pureblood one hundred thousand years ago.

Ruka and Aido was about to point out that what Akira did does not prove anything but was interrupted when they saw Zero suddenly collapsed.

Everyone was once again shocked when the vampire child took Zero's limp body bridal style and then proceeded to go to the Moon Dormitory. Once they regained their bearing, the followed Akira to [they noticed later] the room of their dormitory president.

"Explain it properly," said Kaname in a commanding tone once every one of importance arrived [night class, Cross, Yuki, Zero's teacher].

"Yes, father" replied Akira nodding.

"Excuse me little boy but did you just call Kaname-kun 'father?" Kain Cross, the chairman of the school asked.

"It's Akira and yes grandpa," replied the child cheerfully.

"Explain" Kaname once again said in a serious and commanding voice. This in the process made almost all the individual of the room tense.

"Of course my name is Akira Kuran. I am the younger of father's two children. My mother is…." Akira was interrupted when a small explosion occur on his right side.

 **MOJA03: I am sorry for troubling anyone but after re-reading** _ **Accidental Visit**_ **I decided to re-write it and change it a little bit. I know everyone wants me to update the old one but I can't honestly continue it since I'm not satisfied with its plot so with this revised version, I can better manipulate the story to how I want it to be so please have patience with me. As compensation, I will make the chapter longer. All my story will be re-write so stay updated!**


	2. Another Arrival!

Kaname x Zero

 **Summary:** Two mysterious sons of the most unexpected couple visits the past where their parents still hate each other.

Ch. 2- Another Arrival!

 **Third Person Perspective**

The individuals within the room are once again on their guard, anticipating an attack, fortunately however nothing came. Once the smoke started to clear out everyone could see a young man that resembles Kaname Kuran greatly. It can even be argued that the person now beside Akira is the pureblood King himself. The only difference between the two is their clothing. While Kaname is wearing a standard white uniform designated for those of the Night Class, the new arrival is wearing clothes with the same design but in a black colour.

The unidentified man looked at his surrounding thoroughly as if searching for anyone who wishes him harm. One by one he checked each individual in the room. When he reached Kaname and Zero a look of worry crossed his face but it was gone in a second, and his emotionless face was back. He was about to walk towards the bed where Zero lay when a loud voice said, "Big brother!" Quickly looking at his right, the individual saw Akira with a wide grin.

"Akira Kuran" the man said in a tone the means business, Akira's expression turned emotionless. He stood up from where he was sitting [on the floor] and moved behind the man he called 'big brother'.

 **Kaname's Perspective**

 **'** Is it possible that I have a child with _him_?' I asked myself as I commanded my supposed son into explaining the circumstance of how he arrived in the past while at the same time stealing a glance of Zero in my bed.

"Of course my name is Akira Kuran. I am the younger of father's two children. My mother is…." Akira was interrupted when a small explosion occur on his right side.

Everyone [except Akira] was once again on their guard but I know I'm safe since I can sense that the individual surrounded by the smoke is as confuse and wary of the situation as any other in the room. I admit that I am as shocked as the rest at the seeing an almost complete replica of myself [except the clothes]. The way he surveys the room makes it seem like he is used to a situation where he always need to defend himself. I find myself angry at the very idea that my off springs could be in danger in the future.

I also noticed the as he surveys the room the gaze he gave to Zero and I are mixed with worry [especially Zero]. He was about to continue inspecting the people in the room when Akira shouted "Big brother"

'Of course, he's my eldest' I said to myself. With his pureblood aura, resemblance to me, it's obvious that he is a Kuran.

What I am unsure about is if Zero is the 'mother' of my children since they're both pureblood? Aren't they supposed to be a noble or also known as a Level B since Zero is not a pureblood? So many question yet I have no answer for any of them.

My musing was cut short when I heard my eldest say, "Akira Kuran," in a voice that sounds like Zero when pissed off [serious]. Realizing the gravity of the situation Akira's face adapted into an emotionless one. He quickly stood up and positioned himself behind his brother.

"What are you doing here?" asked my eldest to my youngest without looking. His gaze remained in the still form of Zero.

"I don't know, big brother. One moment I as fighting the next I'm standing at the entrance of the Moon Dormitory" replied Akira to my still unidentified son.

Before my son could speak again he was interrupted by Yuki, my great-great granddaughter. I never really like her as a lover, I am only pretending so that I can protect her better. I never really recovered after _her_.

"Wait, wait, wait….WHO are you?" she asked in a voice full of confusion and hurt? Why does she feel hurt? Then like a light bulb lighting up I realize that she must have reached the same conclusion as me; that we are never going to be together….ever.

"Augustus Kuran, 18 years old in vampire years. Oldest son of Kaname Kuran and Zero-Kiryuu-Kuran" the older of my two sons said. After saying his introduction, he made his way towards me, kneeled [since I was sitting down], bowed his head, then using his right hand he took my own and bestow a kiss in it, again as an acknowledgement of my status in our family hierarchy.

"Wha-what?" everyone said shocked with my son's revelation.

"…Augustus-chan right? Did you jus-just say that your other parent is Zero-kun?" Yuki asked in an overwhelmed and shaky voice. I can understand her predicament after all, I'm overwhelmed myself with what my eldest said because although I suspected it, it's still different when it's confirmed.

"Yes, Aunt Yuki. I and Akira are the two sons of Kaname and Zero Kuran," he once again confirmed. I noticed his voice sound strained but I don't know why. He is now sitting in the edge of the bed where Zero lay with him is Akira.

"Don't joke about this. Tell us the truth, who are you people? Don't you dare sully the name of Kaname-sama!" Ruka Souen said.

"Also how dare you say that Kaname-sama would mate with that disgusting level D?" she continued. When she said that I know that she just singed her death warrant not just with the people who love Zero but also my apparently future children.

"You dare..." Akira said angrily then suddenly chaos happened. The furniture floated, Akira has suspended Ruka in mid-air. His once lavender eyes that are identical to Zero are now like my burgundy ones.

Toga Yagari was about to stop Akira's seemingly uncontrollable power outburst but was stopped by Augustus stealing his anti-vampire weapon using his pureblood power. Everyone was, I noticed was also unable to move, except me and I suspect also Zero.

"You dare disrespect your ruler, Ruka Souen? You will pay," he said preparing to slay the offender when suddenly a loud gasp was heard from my bed. Everyone looked at the same time and saw….a female version of Zero?

 **MOJA03:** This is my gift for you guys, another chapter! Anyway do you want Yuk to be an enemy of the couple [Yuki bashing] or a different one? Hope you like this chapter and please review. Watch out for more updates in all my stories…


	3. Reincarnation

Kaname x Zero

 **Summary:** two mysterious sons of the most unexpected couple visits the past where their parents still hate each other.

Ch. 3-Reincarnation

-roughly 100,000 years ago-

 _Emi's Perspective_

 _Actaeonis_ _devoured my mouth and I realize then that I am hungry for him as he was for me. His tongue roughly enters my mouth, tasting me, claiming me. As his mouth and tongue crushed my own, his strong finger grabbed a fistful of my wavy silver strands. In return my pale finger slid into his soft brown hair to further deepened the already heated kiss_

 _Our bodies, I realize are a perfect match for one another._

-Present-

 **Third Person Perspective**

Kaname was about to stand up from where he is sitting in order to stop Akira from hitting Ruka when a loud gasp from the his bed was heard. At once the individuals occupying the room directed their attentions to the woman sitting in the bed where Zero Kiryuu lay before. The only difference between Zero and the woman other than their gender are the length of their hairs; where Zero's hair is short, the woman's is long and wavy but both has thee same lavender irises and silver color hair.

The woman's face is wrapped with confusion as she observes the unknown faces within the room. She was in the process of shouting when she saw the shell shocked Kaname, sitting in the only chair the room provides.

Without warning she ran towards Kaname and promptly made herself comfortable on his lap. "Actaeonis" she whispered, low enough that the people in the room weren't able to hear what she said, except of course Kaname.

Ruka's punishment was totally forgotten as everyone's interest is now directed at the the unknown woman who resembles Zero almost perfectly. However they were all ignored by the unknown woman as her main focus is the man she is currently sitting on.

Kaname suddenly stood up, dropping the unknown woman roughly to the ground. Kaname's trademark passive and emotionless facade is gone replacing it is an expression of anger. He looked at the woman in the ground with so much hate.

"What are you trying to pull?"he said through gritted teeth.

"What are on about?" asked the unknown woman with a confuse face as she stood up from the place where Kaname dropped her.

If possible Kaname is even more angry with the woman than before.

"How dare you impersonate her?" he asked shouting. The individuals around them shuddered feeling the unrestrained power of the pureblood king. Everyone is scared of Kaname. Everyone, that is except the woman who the anger is directed at.

"Who am I impersonating?" the woman was once again confuse. What is Actaeonis talking about? As far as she know she had always looked the same, at any reincarnation. Then it hit her. Kaname never know that she can reincarnate herself because after she died in her original body, Kaname entered a forced slumber that could only be reversed when he drains a vampire related to him.

 **Kaname's Perspective**

'This is impossible' I told myself as I look at the mirror image of my wife, my only love. "She died. she died in my arms because she took the anti-vampire bullet that was supposed to be for me."

"Who am I impersonating?" she asked confusedly but before I can answer, I stopped as I realize that she now understand why I know she's a fake. I was surprise though when instead of asking for forgiveness for the travesty she had done, her face gain a look of sorrow.

"Oh sweetheart," she said approaching me with her arms wide open. "Who is it?" she asked now hugging me.

I don't understand. I know that she's not my wife but why am I still letting her touch me? Without realizing it, I answered her by whispering, "My great-great grandson. Who was named after me." the woman just hugged me tighter.

She was about to speak again but was stopped by Yuki's voice who shouted, "What the hell in going one **NOW**?" her tone is angry and frustrated. I mean I would be too once I'm ignored in favor of someone much prettier and mature.

With great difficulty, I extracted myself from her warm and familiar embrace. I looked at the woman who borrowed the face of my wife, waiting for her to explain. I ignored everyone else [that's what I've been doing anyway since the beginning]

The still unidentified woman averted her gaze and look at Yuki. "Calm down,, child. I will explain but you need not interrupt me while I'm telling you my story or there will be consequences" she said as she made herself comfortable in my bed [sitting cross-legged]. Yuki was about to answer back but I prevented it by giving her a stern gaze the promptly closed her mouth.

"First of all Kaname, I am not a fake as I know that's what you told yourself to justify my current existence. No in fact I am the reincarnation of my original self. I have been reincarnated many times, waiting for you to awaken but then I realize that you can only be awaken through that process so I stopped my rebirth. It can only be reincarnated again once your awake. All the memories will only be remembered by Zero when you properly exchange blood." she looking at me pointedly.

'Could it be?" I asked myself. 'Could it be that the the woman I mourned for a very long time is still alive? Could she really be Zero?'

"That doesn't really explain anything. We don't even know your name" Takuma Ichijo, my vice president said making the other occupants of the room nod.

She looked at my vice president. "Let me guess. Your an Ichijo" said the woman in my bed.

"How did you know?" asked my vice president. "You just look like one" was her simple reply.

"How could we guarantee that you're not lying?" asked Toga Yagari suspiciously.

"I supposed you could look at it that way but I AM real. Kaname can help prove that" she said

"How?" asked Headmaster Kaien Cross in very very serious tone.

"Asked me something that only we know Kaname." she told me. Before I can comprehend what I was doing I asked "Where and when did the vampire race started?" Although the question sounds easy, its not for only myself and my wife knows this answer.

"Kaname-sama if you could forgive my impudence," my usually silent guard Seiren started. "But the question you asked is something that every vampire or even human for that matter does not know for we cannot really pin point the exact time the vampire race started , or even who started it." she finished, bowing.

"On the contrary, ms. its easy to answer." 'Zero' said. Everyone looked it her, including myself. "The vampire race started with the first Kuran couple 150,000 years ago. isn't that right Kaname?" she answered looking at me with a smile.

"That't right, Emi" i said as I sat down beside her, taking her right hand and kissing it. She closed her eyes for a moment and said, "Times up, I need to go."

"Don't go please Emi. I just found you" I told her pleadingly as I embraced her tightly. "I'm sorry sweetie but he's waking up," she replied to me. I was about to retort an answer when she fainted in my arms.

 **MOJA03: This is the latest chapter. HOPE you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it. ALSO I want to know if you want a hostile Yuki in this fic? let me know by reviewing or through private messaging me. Thank You :] Also I'm sorry I can't really write a decent confrontation scene since I practically ignored everyone except Kaname and Emi/Zero but non the less Thank You all. Also sorry if the my grammar are bad.**


	4. Explanation That Creates More Questions

Chapter 4; Getting a Clearer Picture

Everyone watched transfixed as Kaname gently lay the woman known as Emi in the bed as if she is a long lost treasure that he just discovered. They are further thrown out of the loop when he gave the woman a chased kiss.

"I-is that mother?" Asked Augustus shakily while pointing at the unconscious woman in the bed. Kaname's only reply was a firm nod in his direction.

Before everyone could further question the strange event that just occur they were again distracted when the beautiful woman transformed into a male that is known to them as Zero.

"How-how is this possible?" Zero's mentor said in a whisper. This question unknowingly mirrors everyone thought, vampires and humans alike.

"I don't know." Kaname replied while gently caressing Zero's sleeping face.

Kaname averted his gaze from the sleeping individual in his bed to his apparent future offspring. "Now explain what's happening. Why are you here exactly." He said giving his two sons a pointed look. For others it might seem that Kaname is being hostile towards the newcomers but his children knows their father too well to deduce that the particular gaze reflects their father's own confusion about the current happenings in his surroundings. Both Akira and Augustus looked at each other before the elder of the two made a motion for everyone to sit down, this everyone gladly followed.

"What exactly do you want to know? However please keep in mind that we cannot answer all your quarry for it might change a key point in our present, in other words your future." Akira said in a very professional voice, for the first time since he arrived adapting a posture that left no doubt to others that he is in fact an individual that are above everyone in vampire hierarchy, maybe except his younger father and older brother.

Everyone exchange glances seemingly having a conversation using only their eyes to convey what they want to say.

After a minute or so Yuki decided to speak up. "Just to clear things up your claiming to be purebloods and offsprings of both Kaname-sempai and Zero?" She said in a hurt voice. Everyone wince except maybe the vampires from the future, understanding the fact that Yuki might be filling betrayed at the moment after finding out that his crush and considered brother are going to be together in the future while she is left with an uncertain destiny.

"That is correct" Augustus said coldly as if the question Yuki asked is insignificant. This of course was noticed by all except Yuki who is currently pitying herself but no one dared asked Augustus' reason behind such action.

"Then you do realize that what you just said is impossible since a child born of a pureblood and of another level would automatically be a level B in the Vampire hierarchy since the other parent is not of pureblood linage." Calmly stated Kaname's cousin,Senri Shiki. This got everyone's attention since the point raised is a know fact by everyone present.

"My mother's blood does not have a drop of human or hunter blood in him. In truth he is one of four people who has the purest blood in the world." Again replied Augustus. This made everyone confuse after all it is a known fact that Zero is from a clan of hunters, the Kiryuu.

"Are you pulling our leg? It is known throughout that Zero's clan the Kiryuus are hunters known all over the world." Yagari said snarling at the apparent future offsprings _of_ his student.

" It is true that they known as a hunter clan for many generation. It's not always been like that however because contrary to others prior knowledge the Kiryuu clan are also a clan with vampire blood in them that could only be awaken once bitten by an ancestor. They are a small branch of family that originated from the pureblood family of Hinadagi. It's leader exiled her youngest child while simultaneously sealing his vampire abilities as punishment for aiding the past leader of Kuran into killing a member of her family."

" I also want to make something clear. Although Zero Kiryuu is from the Kiryuu clan and in extension Hinadagi the blood running through his veins is anything but those two. In fact what's pumping in his veins is a blood so powerful that it could rival that of father." Akira said smirking smugly.

The explanation given made everyone speechless including Kaname himself for he never pegged that the day would come where his fast deeds will be publicly known.

"How is that possible?" Asked Aido, disbelief clear on his voice. Who would dare believe the fact that Zero Kiryuu a person shunned by the night class or vampires in general has blood much more potent than most.

"That uncle I'm afraid I cannot answer for the answer to that could change the future that I and Akira currently live in." Augustus said.

Kaname was about to voice out his own question when he noticed that Zero is now awake.

"Awake at last, Zero" he said with a smirk

NOTE: Been a long time since I updated but been busy so sry about the delays. I have so much ideas but idk how to properly write it..this is the new chapter tell me wht you think. Please don't hesitate to give ideas and I'll try to accommodate it to the story if I can. Please enjoy reading it. I just want to make it clear that I DON'T OWN ANY OF _VAMPIRE_ _KNIGHT_ 's character. Sry about any wrong grammar.


End file.
